Ben Tennyson
'''Doctor Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson '''was a normal ten-year-old kid, until he found the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that allowed him to turn into ten different aliens. Though initially immature and clumsy, he grew as a true hero. By the time he was sixteen, he had become famous in not only his hometown of Bellwood, but on Earth and beyond. Ben has also become a member of the Plumbers. He is the main protagonist in the Ben Ten series. In the episode Mystery, Incorporeal, Ben obtains an honorary college degree from Friedkin University. Appearance His physical appearance has changed throughout the series from a ten-year-old kid to a sixteen-year-old teenager. However, he retains some recurring characteristics. He has long brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and he's quite skinny for his age, though he shows a lot of muscle definition due to being athletic. When he was 5, as revealed in a flashback of how he met Mr. Baumann, he wore green overalls with a white shirt underneath it. White numbers saying "5 1/2" where on a black square in front of his overalls. In the original series and in the Omniverse flashbacks, his usual clothes consisted of a black-striped, white shirt with short sleeves, green pants and black and white shoes with black stripes. He wears the Omnitrix on his left wrist. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, he wears a black shirt, blue pants and a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it, and black shoes. He wears the Omnitrix and later the Ultimatrix on his left wrist. In Omniverse, he wears a new shirt which is black and has a green stripe in the middle with a 10 and green stripes on the sides of his shirt. He wears brown pants with pockets at the knees and green and white shoes. He later gains a white jacket with green stripes and a number 10. He wears the Omnitrix on his left wrist. Personality He is initially portrayed as a cocky, arrogant and immature boy who tends to make jokes even when fighting foes. He easily gets full of himself and enjoys attention from others. This attitude can sometimes make him look obnoxious or dumb, often resulting in criticisms from Gwen and later Kevin. It also causes several conflicts between him and Azmuth. These traits, however, as hinted in The Forge of Creation, stem from his attempts to hide his own fear about the situation though he denied it and said he was actually oblivious. Even so, he's matured since the first series and although he can be goofy, he's also capable of great leadership skills and tends to get serious when the situation requires it. Despite his immaturity, he is actually good-hearted, and his actions are motivated above all by a strong and sincere will to help and save others in need. He's shown to deeply care for other's lives, and would choose to save people by himself even when he dislikes them, such as Cash and JT. This causes him to have a strong dislike for sacrifices or life compromises and occasionally act against reason, such as when he chooses to save half-cured DNAlien Tyler over seizing the key for the Highbreed's invasion, or when he tries to save the Sentinel while losing the last Map of Infinity piece to Aggregor. When meeting an enemy in trouble like Kevin or the Highbreed he'll usually attempt to help them rather than win the hard way. While this somehow overly idealistic nature is often criticised by Azmuth, most characters usually consider it as his most important quality. Paradox had once even stated he had the gift to make the right choices at the right moments. When he sees people hurt by his fault or because of his failures, he tends to get mad and acts much more violent and aggressive than he usually does. For example, when Overlord had kidnapped Julie, or when Aggregor had successfully absorbed the Andromeda Five, he had went berserk and beat them up with all his strength, and, in Ultimate Aggregor's case, to the point where Gwen was shocked and stopped him from attacking more. Also, when Kevin mutated again shortly after stopping Ultimate Aggregor and temporarily went back to his psychotic way, hurting all the Plumbers helpers, he became willing to kill Ultimate Kevin by any means necessary. He began acting ruthless, aggressive, pessimistic, cold-hearted, nasty, and even ready to fight Gwen as Way Big when she attempted to get in the way. Gwen, however, was eventually able to convince him to try another way as he was about to kill Ultimate Kevin. During the episode, he confesses to Max he feels guilty for letting fame get into his head, and claims that he is trying to act more mature for once. Finally, in The Purge, when the Forever Knights are holding a large group of aliens hostage and have killed some aliens already, he threatens to hunt the Forever Knights down for the rest of their lives if they don't let the aliens go. Though often stated to be silly or unintelligent because of his immaturity, he is actually shown to be cunning and resourceful when needed, usually showing good adaptation skills when the Omnitrix doesn't provide him with the alien he wanted. When he occasionally put his immaturity aside most especially in the first two seasons of Alien Force, he's shown to be a responsible leader as well as a very competent fighter. It's evident that he is extremely smart in some respects, possessing an above average intelligence, photographic memory and advanced intuition, as in Where the Magic Happens where he memorized the writing for the secret true name of Ledgerdomain with just one glance from a distance, and in Perplexhedron, he figured out how the Perplexahedron works quickly. It was even stated by Gwen that he really isn't working up to his potential at school, and he replies, "That's what they tell me." He also has fairly moderate grades although not at Gwen or Julie's level. Chemistry is his toughest subject, yet he still maintains a B+ average. It's also pertinent to note that Ben has inherited both his paternal grandparents personality. Although he inherited his grandmother Verdona's spirit, sense of humor, and overconfidence, he also inherited his paternal grandfather's determination, adventurous and self-sacrificing attitude. He is also as much of a practical joker, just like his paternal Anodite grandmother, Verdona. In Omniverse, he thinks himself more as a superhero than a Plumber. He often tells Rook that he is a superhero and not a cop. He's also gotten slightly more cocky but still retains his selfless and heroic nature. He also has coulrophobia a fear of clowns. His left eye twitches whenever he tells a lie, but only Kevin seems to notice this. He appears to have a short attention span at times, and more often than not it can get him into trouble. Rook has additionally pointed out that he actual tends to rely too much on his alien forms for combat. Though he has matured substantially since receiving the original Omnitrix, he is still a teenager with much to learn and is prone to irrational impulses and recklessness. Powers/Abilities He is the wielder of the prototype Omnitrix later the Ultimatrix and then the new Omnitrix , which gave him the power to modify his own genetic code in order to turn into various alien creatures, literally making him an alien shape-shifter. Traditionally, he could only transform into ten aliens at the beginning of both the original series and Alien Force, but he later gains additional forms by either unlocking them or by scanning the DNA of aliens he meets. At the end of the original series, his arsenal included twenty aliens, while his current complete list is sixty-three aliens discovered in Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien,along with 72 if Ultimate Forms are included. When transforming into an alien, he gets all the creature's features, including its appearance, voice, all of its unique and special abilities and powers, strengths and weaknesses. Though he mostly retains his personality, there are some cases where the transformation causes change in it, such as Rath being far more aggressive, Spidermonkey acting more childish, or Big Chill being affected by his reproduction instincts, or Brainstorm being far more polite, or Jury Rigg having the desire to destroy/fix machines. Two of the aliens, Ghostfreak and Big Chill, even managed to actually take over his personality. Though he usually uses his alien forms to fight, there have been some occasions where he was taken for a real alien by others, humans especially until his secret was revealed to the world. At one point, he had intentionally impersonated Bivalvan as Water Hazard to convince P'andor to go home, and though he was unsuccessful at convincing him, P'andor believed him to be Bivalvan. In addition to transforming into aliens, the Ultimatrix included what is referred as an evolutionary function, that allowed him to evolve his aliens forms in order to get upgraded versions of them, referred to as Ultimate Forms. It's explained that the function works by placing the selected alien form in a simulated worst-case scenario for a millennia or so, then simply modifying the old DNA to match the new DNA. In addition to the primary transformations and evolutionary function, the Omnitrixes and Ultimatrix can both be used for various purposes. Both include an automatic translation system that allows him to communicate with most aliens that don't speak English. During the Highbreed Invasion, the prototype Omnitrix displayed the ability to manipulate and repair genetic damage, a function he used to cure DNAliens and save the Highbreed from extinction. Azmuth also mentioned he can use it to bring back to life any species stored on Primus. In addition to his Omnitrixes/Ultimatrix powers and abilities, his fifteen-year-old self, in Ben 10: Alien Force, has been trained in hand-to-hand combat by black belt Gwen as shown in the episode Be-Knighted, Max, as well as various years fighting aliens, and received a basic Plumber training. Though he has only been trained on a weekly basis in order to minimise his reliance on the Omnitrixes/Ultimatrix, he is still proved to be quite exceptionally skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat as well armed and unarmed combat, being able to easily dodge shots from Manny's blasters and proceed to disarm him while in human form in Above and Beyond. He was able to hold his own against Pierce and Max hinted that he was a highly skilled fighter even as a human in Voided'','' expressing surprise about the fact he lost to Pierce though it is then revealed that he had lost on purpose. Another hint of his exceptional hand-to-hand skill is when he succeeded in the Plumber's Academy with a 95 out of a 100 without using the Ultimatrix. He is also shown to be a crafty fighter. However, according to Matt Wayne, he isn't a trained fighter and that he uses freestyle fighting. He is also a cross dominant, skillfully wielding tools and weapons in either hand, in human or alien form. He was able to dodge Attea's punches with relative ease in Vilgax Must Croak. In Where the Magic Happens'','' it is shown that he has an excellent memory, as he is perfectly capable of remembering and writing down the mystic rune-like symbols for entering the inter-dimensional realm of Ledgerdomain with just one glance from a distance. He was able to write the runes down. In Perplexahedron, he is also shown to possess advanced intuition as he was able to understand how Perplexahedron really worked with a small problem at first, but was then able to learn from that mistake and figure it out easily. Weaknesses His main ability with the Omnitrix is also his main weakness. Whenever the device times out, he is left powerless until he either dodges or switches to a new alien form. Furthermore, in addition to gaining the selected alien's powers, he gains its weaknesses. He is also vulnerable to the alien's natural predator. Despite his experience in using the Omnitrixes and Ultimatrix, he still does not know every function of them. Due to his inquisitive nature and impatience, he has accidentally unlocked new functions such as the Master Control and the Randomizer, which can at times do more harm than good such as in the Frogs of War. Though the current Omnitrix is designed to work only for him, he still has not mastered it. According to Azmuth, he may get the Master Control on his 18th birthday. In For a Few Brains More, it is revealed that the Omnitrix does not mistransform, but rather it is due to him hitting the activation core too hard, thereby causing the time-out function to select another alien at random. Apparently this did not happen as much with the Prototype Omnitrix when he was younger as he didn't have as much strength back then. He has an allergy to peanuts and a fear of peacocks. Also he appears to have a short attention span at times, and more often than not it can get him into trouble. His partner Rook has additionally pointed out that he tends to rely too much on his alien forms for combat. He also has coulrophobia a fear of clowns. His left eye twitches whenever he tells a lie, but only Kevin appears to notice this. He appears to have a short attention span at times, and more often than not it can get him into trouble. Though he has matured substantially since receiving the original Omnitrix, he is still a teenager with much to learn and is prone to irrational impulses and recklessness. History Alien Force The sequel Ben 10: Alien Force continues his adventures five years after the original series. At some point between the two shows, himself, now fifteen years old, had succeeded in removing the Omnitrix through an unknown but difficult process, and chose to retire from his superhero career in order to have a normal teenage life, though he had kept the deactivated Omnitrix as a souvenir. He then grew up into a slightly more mature teenager, losing his unpopular status at school and becoming a skilled soccer player. However, after winning his latest match, he finds that his Grandpa Max had mysteriously disappeared while investigating what Magister Labrid called "an alien conspiracy with Earth in the middle" leaving only an enigmatic holographic message for him. Despite Gwen's doubts, he had finally decided to use the Omnitrix once more in order to find his Grandpa Max. When he had reattached the Omnitrix, it recalibrated itself, taking on a new, more watch-like appearance and providing him with a new, more exotic set of alien transformations. These ten new aliens were way more powerful than his original ten. While helping the Alien Plumber Magister Labrid investigate Max's disappearance, he and Gwen encounter Kevin, now a weapons dealer, brokering a deal between the DNAliens and the Forever Knights. Kevin attempted to attack he, still bitter after all his past defeats against him and his eventual imprisonment in the Null Void, but was again easily defeated after fighting his new alien Swampfire and caught by Labrid. He then agreed to help them, hoping to get back the money he lost during the deal. Eventually, after an altercation with the Forever Knights and Labrid sacrificing his life to save Kevin's. He, Gwen, and Kevin then start working together as a team in order to face the Highbreed's expected invasion on Earth. At the same time, he had developed mutual feelings for Julie Yamamoto, an Asian-American girl from his school. Though he was initially afraid of developing a relationship with her, fearing she'll reject him if she found out about the Omnitrix, he was eventually pushed by Gwen into taking her to a date at the Pier. The date, however, had went wrong when a Galvanic Mechamorph symbiote later named Ship had started attacking him in order to get his attention. This incident eventually forced him to reveal his powers to Julie, but to his surprise, she didn't reject him, even calling the Omnitrix cool. The two eventually continued dating, while Ship became Julie's pet. At some point, he had later received a visit from a mysterious clone-like being of himself. The clone introduced himself as Albedo, a Galvan, stating he was the true creator of the Omnitrix and that Azmuth was a liar. He asked him to hand over the Omnitrix, stating he was trapped inside of his own body since his DNA had become the Omnitrix Default and needed his Omnitrix in order to override the device's programming. When he had refused, he turned violent and had attempted to take it by force. After two clashes between them, Azmuth appeared and revealed that Albedo was actually his assistant, who was untrusting of himself and had attempted to make his own Omnitrix. As a punishment for his arrogant act of rebellion, Azmuth removed Albedo's Omnitrix's central component otherwise known as the Core, leaving him trapped in a damaged, photo-negative version of his own human form, and sent him to the Null Void prison. During one mission, he was accidentally sent through a teleportation device with the Highbreed commander Reinrassic III, causing both of them to be trapped on the hostile planet Turrawuste and forcing them to work together in order to find a way back to their respective homeworlds. Though initially displaying the usual racist Highbreed's behaviours, Reinrassic slowly developed a friendship with him, and eventually lost his hand trying to save him from a local vicious life form. After he had healed his hand as Swampfire, they had eventually reach the teleportation gate, but Reinrassic III chose to self-exile himself on Turrawuste, as he had believed his friendship with himself had corrupted him in the eyes of his people. Ben eventually assembled a team, consisting of himself, Gwen, Kevin, Alan Albright, Paradox, Julie, Ship, Cooper, Azmuth, and the briefly reformed Darkstar for a final attack on the Highbreed's hideout in Los Soledad in order to prevent the Hyperspace Jumpgate located there from being activated, which would unleash the Highbreed fleet on Earth. Despite help from his grandpa and the Plumbers helpers, they had all failed to prevent the arrival of the fleet. He had then went with Gwen, Azmuth, and Kevin aboard Ship through the Jumpgate in order to go to the Highbreed homeworld. He then discovered the Highbreed were actually trying to exterminate every known sentient being in the Milky Way galaxy because they were slowly dying out and, as stated by Azmuth, their belief in purity among their kind had led to inbreeding, a loss of disease resistance, and finally sterility. He, as Humungousaur in which he used to break out of a holding cell, asked if the Omnitrix can repair the genetic damage to all of the Highbreed; the device replied that it can, but such an action would require all of its available power. After turning Ben back to his normal self, it then charged up and released a powerful energy/DNA wave that infused all the Highbreeds with alien DNA from the Omnitrix's genetic database, thereby repairing their genetic damage in the process and saving them from total extinction. Though they were initially disgusted by this and contemplated mass suicide as their only honourable act because of the change, Reinrassic III then re-appeared from his exile, and showed them how this genetic impurity was giving them a second chance at life. Realising he was right, his comrades named him Highbreed Supreme and he ended the war, thereby bringing peace to the galaxy once more. After his successful attempt at ending the Highbreed Conspiracy/Conflict on Earth, he grew to be famous and was celebrated as a hero throughout the whole galaxy, and received awards from various Alien Ambassadors such as Lukik. This caused him to eventually relax and return to his immature and somewhat cocky attitude from the original series, much to Gwen's and Kevin's chagrin. When he had to face the return of his old nemesis Vilgax, he had attempted, with help from Kevin, to hack the Omnitrix in order to unlock the master control. This attempt went awry, releasing Goop, Chromastone, Spidermonkey, and Way Big from the Omnitrix as mindless, instinct-controlled creatures and causing Kevin to mutate for the second time. Worst of all, he loses Azmuth's trust. After reabsorbing the four aliens, he had faced Vilgax and eventually defeated him as Diamondhead, though he temporarily lost Chromastone in the process. He had continued working as an honorary member of the Plumbers with Gwen and Kevin, with his grandpa providing them with various missions throughout the third season of the series with the episodes Inferno and Fool's Gold being examples. He also had to deal with Vilgax, who continued trying to find ways to have his revenge on him by attacking Primus. Eventually, he had to face a coalition of Vilgax and Albedo, the latter having stolen a prototype upgraded version of the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix, from Azmuth's lab. The two of them had successfully kidnapped both Kevin and Gwen hostage, leading him to deliver the Omnitrix to Vilgax. However, he was eventually forced into activating the Omnitrix's self-destruct sequence, threatening Vilgax to let it explode if he didn't remove it. Vilgax mistook this for a bluff, and paid the price with the Omnitrix exploding with the force of a small bar of C-4 plastic explosive or half a stick of dynamite, causing Kevin to lose his old mutation in the process. However, he had then forced the Ultimatrix off Albedo in order to fight Vilgax as Swampfire and then as Ultimate Swampfire. The galactic conqueror's ship had hit into the Pacific Ocean just offshore from Bellwood, along with him, Gwen, Kevin, and Max had all managed to escape from it mere seconds before its Fusion Drive exploded like a bomb. Ultimate Alien In Ben 10: Ultimate Allien, his sixteen-year-old self's secret identity was revealed to the world and he's now a megastar superhero loved all over by kids. This series features his new car, the DX Mark 10 a heavily modified Mazda RX-8, which marked its first appearance in Ben 10: Alien Swarm'','' the car being gifted reluctantly by Kevin. He is also seen with Julie, who now shares a considerably stronger bond with; the two help their team from time to time. He and Julie also share their first on-screen kiss at end of the episode Fame, though it was merely a kiss on the cheek. He had gained a lot of confidence after Julie had kissed him, and he appeared to be utterly shocked at Julie kissing him on the cheek. He and Kevin are now true friends, and not rivals. He is now armed with an enhanced, upgraded version of the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix, which evolves his aliens into their Ultimate Forms as he calls them, and also has every alien he has ever turned into, though at the moment, he has yet to either turn into or re-unlock all of them just like his future self who had managed to reunlocked all of the aliens he has ever become up until now, with a few new ones just so he could annoy the life out of Azmuth. He is now also on good terms with his old school bullies, Cash and J.T. The series later introduces two new enemies for his rogue gallery: a nasty news reporter Will Harangue, who sees him as a public threat in which he is heavily represents J. Jonah Jameson from the Spider-Man universe, and a villainous Osmosian named Aggregor, whose own sinister plans involve the draining of the powers of the five powerful aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy in order to make himself the most powerful being in the galaxy. Interestingly, these five aliens also provide himself with his five newest alien forms. After he had scanned Ra'ad, he now has a total of 1,000,910 genetic samples in the Codon Stream. After Kevin was mutated by absorbing the Ultimatrix's Energy Core and lost his sanity again, he successfully defeated Aggregor with help from his younger self. Kevin was finally cured in the episode Absolute Power with help from Darkstar and what was left of the Dominus Librium. After rescuing Baz-El in Eye of the Beholder, he and Julie had officially become a couple again as he promises to be a much better boyfriend. He then faced the Lucubra, a creature from an alternate dimension. He was told to beware it by a man named Old George and by Paradox in the episode Ben 10,000 Returns. In the episode Solitary Alignment, he learns about Azmuth's creation, the Ascalon, which is the sword that is wielded by Sir George, and is told of how Sir George had originally obtained the sword. He had ultimatally struck up a deal with Sir George, the deal was that if he was unable to slay Diagon, then he would take the sword and attempt to defeat Diagon. In the episode The Ultimate Enemy, he and his team go to the final battle between Diagon and Vilgax. Diagon turns every human on Earth into an Esoterica, and fought him and George. Diagon's seal was broken, and he appeared in the human world. Diagon was far too strong even for''' Ultimate Way Big''' to stand against, and Sir George was turned to dust when trying to fight him. Vilgax used Psyphon's device to drain Diagon's very essence to transfer his power to him. The team took the sword Ascalon and fled to the Mount Rushmore Plumber base. Vilgax had forced his way inside which resulted in him knocking both Gwen and Kevin unconscious. Vilgax had boasted about how he had planned to fight another of his Ultimatrix transformations; he decided to use a different means to fight him, Ascalon. He uses the sword to subdue Vilgax and absorb Diagon's power from him. He may have won the battle, but he is tempted by Vilgax. Since he has the power of the Ultimatrix, Ascalon, and Diagon at his fingertips, he could fulfill his desire for peace and justice with a simple thought to destroy all evil. He considers this at first, but Gwen, Kevin, and even Julie try to talk him out of it. It seemed that he just wouldn't give up, until he uses the power to turn every Esoterica on Earth back to normal, and all the free will that goes with it. He relinquishes the sword, saying that Azmuth was right, it is too much power for anyone to have. Azmuth appears and he gives the sword back to him. He later asks for the Ultimatrix too, and gives him a brand new Omnitrix, one that he had been working on for six years since he had found it. He had asked for its Master Control to be unlocked, to which Azmuth replies perhaps for his 18th birthday. Omniverse After the events of Ultimate Alien, he had been left as the sole hero after both Gwen and Kevin leave for college. However, Grandpa Max had other plans. He teams him up with a Plumber Rookie just out of training, Rook Blonko. He doesn't want to have a partner and tries refusing Rook, but in vain. After setting aside their differences, the two soon learn to work as a team and look out for each other. Together they explore a secret alien city, known as Undertown. Meanwhile, a mysterious hunter, known as Khyber, sets his sights on him! With all new alien heroes to choose from, the fun is just getting started. It's a whole new Omniverse! Equipment He is the wielder of the Omnitrix which is formerly known as the Ultimatrix and the first Omnitrix, which gave him the power to modify his own genetic code in order to turn into various alien creatures, literally making him an alien shapeshifter. Traditionally, he could only transform into ten aliens at the beginning of both the original series and Alien Force, but he later gains additional forms by either unlocking them or by scanning the DNA of aliens he meets. At the end of the original series, his arsenal included twenty aliens, while his current complete list is 62 aliens discovered in Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, 71 if Ultimate forms are included. When transforming into an alien, he gets all the creature's features, including its appearance, voice, all of its unique and special abilities and powers, strengths and weaknesses. Though he mostly retains his personality, there are some cases where the transformation causes change in it, such as Rath being far more aggressive, Spidermonkey acting more childish, Big Chill '''being affected by his reproduction instincts, for example with '''Brainstorm being far more polite, or Jury Rigg having the desire to destroy/fix machines and Swampfire's maturity that caused him to have zits on his face. Three of the aliens, Ghostfreak, Big Chill and Ultimate Humungousaur, even managed to actually take over his personality. Though he usually uses his alien forms to fight, there have been some occasions where he was taken for a real alien by others, humans especially that is until his secret was revealed to the world. At one point, he intentionally impersonated Bivalvan as Water Hazard to convince P'andor to go home, and though he was unsuccessful at convincing him, P'andor believed him to be Bivalvan. In addition to transforming into aliens, the Ultimatrix included what is referred as an evolutionary function, that allowed him to evolve his aliens forms in order to get upgraded versions of them, referred to as Ultimate Forms. It's explained that the function works by placing the selected alien form in a simulated worst-case scenario for a millennia or so, then simply modifying the old DNA to match the new DNA. In addition to the primary transformations and evolutionary function, the Omnitrixes and Ultimatrix can both be used for various purposes. Both have a built in Universal Translator that allows him to communicate with most aliens that don't speak English. During the Highbreed invasion, the prototype Omnitrix displayed the ability to manipulate and repair genetic damage, a function he used to cure DNAliens and save the Highbreed from extinction. According to Eunice in Simian Says, he couldn't do this with the Ultimatrix. Azmuth also mentioned that he could use the prototype Omnitrix to bring back to life any species that is stored on Primus. Ben 10 Meets Generator Rex The story begins with a mysterious rift opening in the skies above New York City, attracting the attention of Providence. Meanwhile, Rex is sparring against Agent Six, while musing about his need for a Theme song and briefly performing a take on the original Ben 10 theme song before getting the alert about the rift. Providence, at the same time, is unable to do anything before Rex arrives with Six and Bobo. Rex attempts to touch the rift to see if it has something to do with nanites when Holiday then gets a scan that shows something is coming through the rift, and Rex finds himself face to face with Humungousaur, who knocks Rex back into the park beneath them. During their skirmish, a strange metallic creature also appears and heads into the city, with Bobo and Six on its trail while Rex continues to battle Humungousaur. Just when Rex thinks he has the upper hand on the monster, it changes in a flash of light to become Diamondhead. Rex attempts to cure Diamondhead but to no avail, which surprises Rex. Meanwhile, Six engages the creature and manages to cut a piece of it off, and when Holiday's scans give insufficient data, is given to Rex's older brother, Caesar. The hero's battle then winds up on the Brooklyn Bridge after Rex lands a well placed punch. Diamondhead later gets and changes into Lodestar, attempting to counter his opponent's metal abilities. However Rex quickly adapts and blasts Lodestar with his Slam Cannon into a billboard. It breaks free of its binding, which forces the two to stop fighting, with Lodestar becoming Rath in order to save news reporter, Diane Farah while Rex saves the other civilians. Rex then literally gets the drop on Rath and once again attempts to cure him of his nanites, only for it not to work again. After attempting to explain himself, Rath later decides to turn back to his true form of Ben Tennyson. Ben is shocked to learn that no one knows about him. Just then, Six appears with the mechanical creature from before, which self-destructs and renders him comatose and Rex mortified and angered. In the Providence HG's infirmary, Holiday later that the creature was Nanite in origin, but somehow completely different from any EVO they have ever encountered. White Knight then points out that part of it got away and that they were now searching for it. Ben later on says that he knows where its going and then suggests that they are dealing with a parallel universe issue. Holiday doubts this assumption, stating that parallel universe is just a theory to which Ben replies that he has travelled to many of them. Rex then threatens Ben and explains that there is no way Ben can escape, but Ben had managed to use Big Chill in order to do so, and flies off with Rex in hot pursuit. Ben visits the area where Bellwood should be, and finding that himself, Gwen, his grandpa Max, and Kevin do not exist in this world, nor does Mr. Smoothy with instead it is Bob's Biscuit Barn, with Ben finally comes to grasp that he must be in an alternate dimension, and Rex and he finally come to a truce. Caesar then appears and seemingly prepares to attack the two with a ray gun, which was actually intended for the energy ball, which is revealed to be the Alpha Nanite, the first nanite, and a creation of Caesar's. The Alpha Nanite then begs Caesar to help him stabilize a new body to which Caesar refuses. Ben, as Diamondhead, knocks Alpha away from Caesar and manages to force Alpha to leave. After escaping the creature, Caesar explains that he created Alpha as a means of controlling the nanites during the Nanite project, but it's the nanite form which is unsustainable and every body it builds burns out in short amount of time. When Alpha attempted to take organic bodies, this forced Caesar to banish it to another empty dimension. Ben then later surmises it must have been the Null Void where it wound up, and that Alpha must have possessed alien life in order to sustain itself. Caesar explains that the damaged ray gun was to stop Alpha, who then attacks and destroys his research pod. Caesar jetisons the escape pod, leaving behind the two heroes. Ben then saves Rex by becoming Cannonbolt, to which the latter complains of the smell. Alpha later on attacks Providence in order to absorb the E.V.Os inside for their nanites. When Ben and Rex arrive, they fight the Alpha where it attempts to absorb Rex's Omega Nanite but fails. Ben and Rex had eventually managed to drive Alpha off, and then slowly bond after sharing their origins during a small game of hoops. White Knight then reveals that Alpha has gone to the bug jar, which is the largest concentration of active nanites on the planet after the Nanite Event. White Knight and the heroes arrive, only to find they are too late to stop Alpha from absorbing the nanites of all the EVOs that were in the Bug Jar to become a colossal monster that begins to attack the three of them. Alpha is unable to absorb Rex's Omega Nanite so he decides to hack Ben's Ultimatrix which gives him access to his own Nanite corrupted version of it and 3 of Ben's strongest aliens, Heatblast, Four Arms, and Humungousaur. During the battle, Ben gains the form of Shocksquatch for the first time in which only lasts a few seconds, but was enough to stop Alpha momentarily. Using an odd form of teamwork, Rex is able to disable Alpha's imitation Ultimatrix powers, but is ensnared by his enemy and robbed of his Omega Nanite, leading to Nanite Alpha to transform into a colossal crab-centaur-like being calling itself Alpha-Omega; the beginning and the end. As the now nearly unstoppable Alpha-Omega rampages through the Bug Jar; synthesizing the ruined structures in order to create new nanites for itself, Rex has doubts about himself now that his most powerful builds are gone. Ben however comes up with a plan, and transforms into Upgrade and merges with Rex, After a couple seconds, The duo then take on the Alpha-Omega, to which they hold there own for a short while. At the last minute, Rex and Upgrade do a final bout of teamwork, manage to nail Alpha-Omega directly in his Omega Nanite, which forces the monstrosity into a large cloud-like entity. Rex then use his ability to begin to densen the nanite cloud into a ball. While this happened, Caesar appears and extracts the Omega Nanite. Attempting to dispose of Alpha, Caesar then opens a rift for Ben, who changes into Murk Upchuck and swallows the compacted Alpha as he departs to the Null Void and back to his own Earth, but not before weirding out Rex one last time. In the epilogue, Rex is overjoyed that Six has recovered, and wonders if he'll ever see Ben again. Six suggests that they possibly will, if fate had ordained for them to meet once already. Caesar appears and reinjects the Omega-Nanite into Rex, who fears that it may actually be the Alpha Nanite, although Caesar assures him that there is a 99.998% chance that it is Omega. Finally, in the depths of the Null Void, Alpha then begins to stir within its prison of matter, causing it to begin to glow and then crack apart. Ben 10 Meets The Secret Saturdays The episode starts in the forest. The Secret Saturday's are seen chasing a small Chupacabra. They had accidentally run into Ben as Shocksquatch and mistake him for a cryptid. However, it turns out Zak knows Ben very clearly and they shake hands. The Secret Saturday's then explain to Ben about the chupacabras and that there are more. They ride the Saturday's airship, where Zak then reveals to Ben about V.V. Argost's show, and it turns out Ben likes it more. They are alerted that there is a chupacabra attack at Mr. Baumann's store. Ben and the Saturday's attempt to destroy the store, but Mr. Baumann doesn't allow Ben to transform, fearing that he might wreck his property again. Ben then transforms anyway, promising that he will not wreck the store. Ben as Terraspin and defeats the chupacabras and they flee. Later, it is shown that Dr. Animo was commanding the chupacabras and that he revived V.V. Argost with a new body that somewhat resembles the Jersey Devil's. Whilst Ben, Rook and the Saturday's are in Undertown, V.V. Argost attacks. Ben transforms into Kickin Hawk and they fight against V.V. Argost before he flees. Later, V.V. Argost tells Dr. Animo that his new body isn't strong enough to beat Zak Saturday. After which, Dr. Animo reveals that he has an entire army of cryptids and that his simple mind control can't control them. So V.V. Argost uses his Anti-Kur abilities to control them. Ben, Rook and Zak intrude into Dr. Animo's old lair which he had used to revive V.V. Argost. But they are attacked by Munya. Ben then transforms into Heatblast and they fight against Munya, defeating him. But they are suddenly alerted of an attack at the Saturday's airship. They go back to the surface and find V.V. Argost and his Cryptid Army attacking the airship. Zak says they have to enter the airship to save his parents. But then his parents suddenly arrive telling Zak that they are okay. V.V. Argost sees this and attacks the Saturday's. Dr. Animo enters the scene as well. Ben then transforms into Shocksquatch and with a giant electric attack, he defeats the army somehow and times out. V.V. Argost continues to fight Zak while the rest of the Saturday's fight with Animo and the chupacabras. Dr. Animo then decides to capture Fiskerton to do research on him and add him to his collection. And so the chupacabra attack Fisk and wrap their tongues around his leg, pulling him to Dr. Animo's lab, Fisk fights back, but doesn't win. Meanwhile, V.V. Argost is about to destroy Zak when Ben as Bloxx sends him flying. Zak says he needs an absorption alien or device. So Ben tells him that he has an absorption alien. Meanwhile, Fisk escapes the Chupacbra and Komodo bites the control rods off of Dr. Animo's Mind Control helmet, and the chupacabras turn on him. Meanwhile, Ben as Feedback then absorbs the power back from Argost, causing him to collapse. Afterwards, Zak asks for a picture with Ben as an alien. Rook then remarks that people always like Ben's aliens while he and all the aliens in Undertown are all real aliens. Ben says that Rook is still his best partner, after Kevin, and Gwen. Then the Saturday's, and Ben as Four Arms, take a picture of themselves. Known Species in the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix *Anodite *Chimera Sui Generis *Chronian *Pyronite *Vulpimancer *Petrosapien *Kineceleran *Galvan *Tetramand *Lepidopterran *Volann *Galvanic Mechamorph *Ectonurite *Arburian Pelarota *Florauna *Loboan *Thep Khufan *Transylian *Gourmand *Splixson *Opticoid *To'kustar *Spheroid *Nosedeenian *Polar Manzardill *Limax *Piscciss Premann *Sotoraggian *Detrovite *Uxorite *Lenopan *Maxatomar *Protost *Methanosian *Sonorosian *Vaxasaurian *Aerophibian *Necrofriggian *Crystalsapien *Cerebrocrustacean *Arachnichimp *Polymorph *Celestialsapien *Biosovortian *Nanochip *Appoplexian *Highbreed *Dragons *Incursean *Dracosian *Naljian *Lewodan *Orishan *Amperi *Talpaedan *Geochelone Aerio *Prypiatosian-B *Citrakayah *Merlinisapien *Gimlinopithecus *Chronosapien *Conductoid *Walkatrout *Nemuina *Acrosian *Vladat *Kraaho *Segmentasapien *Galilean *Atrocian Gallery 16_and_36.png 16_year_old_Ben_and_11_year_old_Ben_shaking_hands.jpg 27.png 25336_376767683371_84917688371_3962206_10764_n.jpg 25336_376767688371_84917688371_3962207_3111390_n.jpg ActionBen.png Arrested_Development.png Albedo_vs_Ben.png Albedo_vs_Ben_001.png Albedo_with_Dream_Eater_002.png AT(50).png AT(57).png Bandicam_2013-04-05_02-32-20-677.jpg Ben,_Rex...._y_Bobo.PNG Ben,Grandpa_Max,Rook_and_Albedo's_galvan_form.png Ben_-_Ben_10_Omniverse.png Ben_4_years_old.png Ben_4_years_old_001.png Ben_4_years_old_002.png Ben_4_years_old_004.png Ben_10,000_and_Future_Gwen.png Ben_10,000_and_Future_Gwen_001.png Ben_10,000_and_Kenny_Tennyson.png Ben_10,000_and_Kenny_Tennyson_001.png Ben_10,000_and_Kenny_Tennyson_002.png Ben_10,000_and_Kenny_Tennyson_003.png Ben_10,000_Ben_Gwen_Future_Gwen.png Ben_10_AF_Ben.png Ben_10_and_Gwen_011.png Ben_10_and_Gwen_014.png Ben_10_and_Gwen_023.png Ben_10_Ben.png Ben_10_GR_HU.png Ben_10_GR_HU1.png Ben_10_GR_HU2.png Ben_10_Gwen_and_Future_Max.png Ben_10_jaket_Omniverse.jpg Ben_10_Omniverse_Wallpaper.png Ben_11_year_old.PNG Ben_11_year_ov.png Ben_16_year_old.jpg Ben_16yr.png Ben_23.png Ben_23_and_Ben_10.png Ben_23_Dumbfounded.png Ben_23_profile_image.jpg Ben_23_render.png Ben_Again,_awesome.png Ben_and_Albedo.png Ben_and_ben_actor.png Ben_Gwen_Max_005.png Ben_Gwen_Max_006.png Ben_in_the_Ultimartix_001.png Ben_Omniverse.jpg Ben_omniverse_render1.png Ben_Rex_chaquetas_invertidas.PNG Ben_Rook_j.png Ben_Tennyson_-_Poise_Official_Omniverse.png Ben_Tennyson_23.png Ben_Tennyson_dimesion_23.png Ben_Tennyson_Proposal_1.png Ben_tutorial.PNG Ben_UltimateAlien.png Ben-2.JPG Ben10_Profile.png Ben_vs_Alb.PNG Ben_wearing_rex's_jacket.png Ben10-logo.png Ben10omni_char_174x252_ben.png Ben_y_Rex_despidiendose.PNG Ben10omni_char_174x252_youngben.png Ben2.jpg Ben10omni_showdownpt2_ben_002.jpg Ben10UA.jpg BenFF.jpg BenGwenKevin.PNG BenOmnitrix.PNG Butt.jpg Charmcaster_and_Ben1.png Charmcaster_and_Ben2.png CARE1011291100011530_016_1280x720.jpg Ben's_team_and_Hector_001.png Bentennysonalienforce.png CARE1011291100011530_028_1280x720.jpg Coming_Soon_Trailers_Pictures_and_News6.png Coming_Soon_Trailers_Pictures_and_News7.png CARE1011291100011530_032_1280x720.jpg BF(41).png Blukic_And_Driba_48.png Change.JPG Coming_Soon_Trailers_Pictures_and_News8.png Coming_Soon_Trailers_Pictures_and_News9.png Fourarms4.gif Frío_congelando_los_Tecno-brazos.png DiamondHead,Generator_Rex_and_White.png FF_NewsImage_null_void.png Future_Benmummy_and_Kenny_Tennyson.png Future_Gwen_Ben_and_Gwen.png FFstatue_Ben.PNG For_a_few_brains_more_25.png Future_Gwen_Max_Ben_and_Gwen.png Galanic.jpg Goop2-1-.png|Goop Gwen_and_Ben_006.png Height_change.png Grandpa_Max,Ben_and_Rook.png Game_overview_ben10.png Generator-Rex-and-Ben-10-square-up.jpg Green_Eyes_Ben.PNG Heroes-United-Ben-.jpg Heroes-United-has-us-look-back-at-other-crossovers.jpg Gwen_and_Ben_004.png Good_copy_bad_copy.png HU_Ben_Tennyson.png Gwen_and_Ben_005.png Goop_but_not_Rath.png HU_Ben_Tennyson_001.png HU_Big_Chill_and_Rex_Salazar_001.png|Big Chill HU_Rath_Hologram.png HU_Rex_Salazar_and_Diamondhead_001.png HU_Rex_Salazar_vs._Alpha.png HU_Rebecca_Holiday_005.png HU_Big_Chill_Hologram.png HU_Ben_Tennyson_002.png HU_Ben_Tennyson_003.png HU_Ben_Tennyson_004.png HU_Big_Chill_and_Rex_Salazar.png HU_Big_Chill_Hologram_001.png HU_Diamondhead_Hologram.png HU_Four_Arms_Hologram.png HU_Rebecca_Holiday_and_Rex_Salazar.png HU_Rex_and_Ben.png HU_Rex_Salazar_and_Diamondhead.png HU_Shocksquatch_Hologram.png HU_Upchuck_Hologram.png HU_Upgrade_Hologram.png Ignatius_and_Ben.png Klnjjbh.png|Four Arms No-maybe-fourarms-600x291.jpg Of_Predator_part1_65.png Little_Ben_AF.png Screenshot2011-11-25at81848PM-1-.png Ken_Returns.png Kevin_and_Ben_008.png Little_hero.png Of_Predator_part1_74.png Of_Predator_part1_146.png Benezpposbhf-w1000.jpg Benezpposbfd-w1000.jpg New_pose_of_11_year_old_Ben.png So_Long,_And_Thanks35.png Store33.png|XLR8 Vlcsnap-2011-12-01-10h21m24s175.png Ultimatrix error.jpg TGIS pic.png Upgrade Rex.png Rex Ben Relationship.png BEN-REX BALONCESTO.png Ben and Zak Saturday.jpg Zak and vv Argost and Ben's team.jpg Store35.png Special1.png Poker_face.png Red_Eyes_Ben.PNG Store15.png|Shocksquatch Store36.png Store37.png Store16.png 25.png|Diamondhead Ben_10_pleading_with_Generator_Rex.jpg Ben_Tennyson_contained.jpg Ben_with_aliens_001.png Ben-10-upgrade-wallpaper.jpg|Upgrade How-about-we-try-Cannonbolt.jpg|Cannonbolt CARE1011291100011530_012_1280x720.jpg|Lodestar Coming_Soon_Trailers_Pictures_and_News.png|Humungousaur Rath_Heroes_United.png|Rath Tgis_12.png|Heatblast UPCHUCK_HHU.png|Upchuck Tgis_6.png|Terraspin 4_year_old_Wildmutt.png|Wildpup 4_yer_old_Stinkfly.png|Stinkyfly AlienX.png|Alien X Blitzwolfer_1.PNG|Wolfblitzer ChromastoneOV.png|Chromastone Angry_Heatblast.png|Little Heatblast Clockwork_ov.png|Clockwork Ditto_UA_intro.png|Ditto Eye_Guy_UA.PNG|Eye Guy Frankenstrike_electric.png|Frakenstrike Ghostfreak_Ghost_Town_1.PNG|Ghostfreak Form 1 Ghostfreak_in_OV.png|Ghostfreak Form 2 Ghostfreak_in_UA.png|Ghostfreak Form 3 Goop.png|Goop Grey_Matter's_intelligence.png|Grey Matter Jetray_firing.PNG|Jetray Omni-Big-cosmic.png|Way Big OmniverseSwampfire.png|Swampfire Wildmutt_UA_Season_2-12.png|Wildmutt Wildpup.png|Wildpup Wildvine_seeds_ov.png|Wildvine Young_Four_Arms.png|Little Four Arms Ripjaws_3.png|Ripjaws Snare-oh's_Stretchable_Limbs.png|Snare-Oh Stink_I'm_going_in.png|Stinkfly Store21.png|Spidermonkey AABL(41).png 4f679411bbf76964493dbfd26106081c.gif 6a431355f1eecec154f59550a59fbefa.gif 5_year_old_ben_is_fear_of_clowns(1).png|His phobia of clowns Astrodactyl_official_artwork.png|Astrodactyl Ball_weevil_omniverse_official.png|Ball Weevil Big_whampire.png|Whampire Toepick_art.png|Toepick Bloxx.png|Bloxx Build_a_guy.jpg|Build-A-Guy Buzzshock_2nd.png|Buzzshock Jury_Rigg.png|Jury Rigg AABL(29).png Bullfragov.jpg|Bullfrag Atomix_official.png|Atomix Articguana_11.png|Articguana Store_23_(4).png The_Ultimate_Heist_(6).jpg Ben,Gwen_and_lucy_mann.png Store_23_(13).png Trouble_Helix_(79).png For_A_Few_Brains_78.png Rath_Heroes_United3.png|Rath Trivia *According to Azmuth and Professor Paradox, he will have a glorious future. *According to Natalie Tennyson, he does not have good table manners. *According to Gwen, when he was 10, he was sleeping with his teddy bear, called Furry Freddy. However, he had defended himself saying that Furry Freddy has his own bed, which happens to be right next to his. *According to Rook, his history is now required reading at the Plumbers' Academy. It comprises approximately a chapter and a half. *According to himself in Under Wraps, his favorite ice cream is made by Digby Dairy. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, his middle name Kirby is a reference to comic book artist Jack Kirby. *He and Gwen share the same birthday. *According to Rook in The Ultimate Heist, Gwen's birthday is in December, which would put his in December too. Also, in the episode Camp Fear, he complains that Gwen had planned her birthday six months in advance, putting it somewhere in early December. *He used to shout the names of his aliens to strike fear into his opponents. In Omniverse, he does this sparingly, like he did when he transformed into Humungousaur after many attempts. *He owns both a driver's license and a car with the car being a reluctant birthday present from Kevin. *His worst subject is Physics. *It was revealed in Eye of the Beholder that he has a Plumber's Badge despite the fact that the prototype Omnitrix served as a Plumbers' Badge. However, the Ultimatrix in which he had at the time couldn't be used as a Plumber's Badge as well as the Prototype Omnitrix. *He had managed to pass the 3rd grade by choosing C for all the answers on multiple choice tests. *He had said he dislikes smoothies when he was young. It seems between that time and now, he gained a great liking for smoothies after that time. *In Showdown: Part 1, he confirms that his favorite color is green, favorite food is Chili Fries, favorite hobby is collecting Sumo Slammers, his worst fear is peacocks, and his first crush is Patty Berkinfield from 3rd grade, as well as the fact he has a scar on his body in the shape of New Jersey. *He has a habit of referring to other members of his Omnitrix aliens' species by the names he gives his aliens. *In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, it is revealed that he had relapsed into his fear of clowns which was triggered by seeing Grandpa Max become one, bringing a memory from when Max had dressed like a clown when he was 5 *In Mystery, Incorporeal, he was awarded an honorary doctorate from Friedkin University as a reward for saving the school from Darkstar. It is currently unknown what field the doctorate is in. *Since using Grey Matter in Rad, he had developed the ability to understand Pyxi as seen in The Vampire Strikes Back. *According to Azmuth and Sir George, he is the same as they were when they were young. Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Allies Category:Crossovers Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Friends and Rivals Category:Supernatural Category:Supernaturals Category:Humans